Loving his wife
by mannd1068
Summary: Severus Snape loves his wife. This is for a 30 day OTP challenge of drabbles from thekloset. These will be shorts about Snape and his wife.
1. Chapter 1 - Holding Hands

Holding Hands - Day One

Mannd1068

I do not own Harry Potter, shocking isn't it!

Snape scowled as he threw down the magazine he had been reading and sighed. He was tired; it had been a long day of teaching and grading, he was very glad tomorrow was Saturday. His eyes strayed over the bathroom door wondering what was taking her so long. The door opened and he caught his breath.

She was turning from flicking off the lights and froze at the look in his eyes. She smiled gently at him, and said very mischievously, "Like what you see Severus?"

The man growled and threw back the blankets as a clear invitation, "get in bed woman, I am tired."

"Oh!" She gave a mock pout, "Well if you're tired, maybe I should go and read in the living room." She began to turn to the bedroom door. Snape growled again and quickly got out of the bed and picked up his mischievous wife and put her on the bed, "why Severus, I thought you were tired." She blinked at him with 'innocent' eyes. He snorted and slowly began roving his hands over her thin nightgown and she groaned softly at his touch. His eyes glowed as he touched her, watched her and his hands were like fire as they drifted over the fabric and finally found the bottom of the nightshirt and drifted under it to the silky skin beneath.

Her hands drifted up to gently touch his back as he finally lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was languid just as his hands were, his eyes going from drifting closed at the touches to watching her. He loved this time. Their honeymoon had been hot, frenzied and while satisfying, not as close to their relationship now. Before it had been an almost ham-handed groping, exploring each other to find all the hidden gems, now it was the gentle touch of a sure lover.

He broke the kiss to pull the nightshirt over her head and throw it somewhere over his shoulder and she opened lust darkened eyes to equally lust filled eyes, "Make love to me Severus," she said softly.

"With pleasure, wife," he said, his voice gravelly with his passion as he settled inbetween her thighs and pushed forward. They both moaned with equal pleasure at the sensation. Snape caught her hands with his and intwined their fingers as they moved together like fine orchestrated instruments.

Snape discovered he loved the afterglow just as much as the buildup and the act. He kissed forehead and rolled over onto his back, pulling her against his side, closing his eyes in contentment. She snuggled up against him, "I thought you were tired," she said teasingly and his lips quirked up in a smirk, she pulled herself closer to him and leaned her head up on one elbow to watch him. He opened one drowsy eye and looked at her. She reached over with her free hand and gently ran it down his large nose, "I love you, my potions master," she whispered and lowered her head back down to his shoulder, her arm settling on his chest. He reached up and covered her small hand with his much larger one and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

Cuddling Somewhere

Mannd1068

Don't Own Harry Potter, Shocking Isn't IT!

Severus Snape put down the stirrer as he took in the latest potion he was trying to invent. Trying was the operative word. He kept … twitching every time he heard his wife walking overhead. She was cleaning and humming and driving him to absolute distraction. He frowned as he heard her walk overhead again and nearly growled in frustration, he was a mature human being who did not lust after a pretty girl like a hormonal teenager! He closed his eyes and could hear her humming softly and sighed. Damn it all he wanted to do was take her and cuddle with her somewhere. Him CUDDLE! It was impossible.

Severus heard a hiss and an ungodly smell hit his nose and he groaned, his experimental potion just failed. With a quick flick of his wand the liquid in the caldron vanished and he was left staring at the empty pot.

"Severus?" a door from above him opened, "is everything alright, that smell…"

He moved to the bottom of the steps and shook his head, "ruined my potion, but it's alright."

She stared at him skeptically for a few moments before nodding, "well clean up if you would please; dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Severus nodded and turned back to the caldron and with a flick of his wand moved it to the sink where he set the scrub brushes to work, than moved alongside and began to meticulously clean his hands. He did not want to accidentally kill himself by ingesting an errant ingredient. Twelve minutes later, he was putting the clean caldron away and drying his hands off as he took one last look around the room making sure everything was in order.

Usually he would come down after dinner and brew some more, but tonight as distracted as he was, he wanted to… (he grimaced) cuddle. He smirked as he began climbing up the stairs, and from what he knew of his wife, he highly doubted she would be very adverse to the idea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going to the Theater

Prompt:Gaming/Going to the Movies  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
OTP:SS/OFC  
Setting: Snape's House (year?)

Going to the Theater

(Had to switch this one a bit as the wizarding world wouldn't really do movies or gaming, so Going to the Theater hopefully works. Still don't own Harry Potter)

Severus Snape looked at the naked back of his sated and sleeping wife with a smirk of satisfaction. Today had been their anniversary, and he had decided to go all out. He had made an appointment at a day spa for his wife, where she would be primped and pampered all day, as well as secretly fitted into a commissioned dress of deep Slytherin Green. He had picked up his stunning wife in a tuxedo and had rented a limo where it took them to a very exclusive and trendy restaurant.

The five star meal that they had been served had been worth the rave reviews, the expressions on his wife's face as she sampled the food had been divine. To top the evening off he had taken her to a box seat at the Theater where they had seen a play. His wife had looked at him with tear filled but adoring eyes as he had remembered that the particular play had been one that she had wanted to see when she was in University but had been unable to afford it at the time.

She had snuggled with him in the limo on the way home, her hands getting bolder and bolder in the back of the vehicle the closer they got to home. The limo driver had given him a knowing smirk when he opened the door, but Severus was too focused with his wife to really care. She had pounced on him the moment the door had been closed behind them and he barely remembered to put up the wards before she had dragged him off to bed to show her deep appreciation for a day well spent.

Severus ran a finger gently up her spine and she sighed contentedly in her sleep much like a cat who got the canary, fish and the cream. Yes, the day had been expensive, but very well worth it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Going on a Date

Prompt: Going on a Date  
Author: mannd  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
OTP: Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting: A dinner (year?)

Don't own Harry Potter, shocking isn't it

Severus Snape hated these beginning of the school year dinners, but the Headmaster had been adamant so here he was. He took another slow sip of his firewhiskey and looked around the teacher's dining room for his wife. He found her a few feet away talking with Pomona. His wife seemed to sense his gaze and turned to look at him, still talking to Pomona. She sent him a mental eye roll and a kiss that had him taking another sip of his drink to hide his smirk.

He moved closer so that he could listen to the conversation, "so how did you and Severus meet?"

His wife smiled at the plump witch, "Poppy set us up on a blind date."

Pomona's eyebrows rose up and she turned to Severus who she had seen come up. "And you agreed?" she asked incredulously.

"Have you ever said no to Poppy when she is in coddling mode?" his wife asked.

"Good point," Pomona said. Poppy on a mission was very very scary.

"So… when did you know he was the one?" Pomona asked.

His wife smiled up at him mischievously, "when he spilled his coffee all over his robes on our first date. He was so flustered, it was so cute."

"I do not do cute, woman," Severus growled.

She came up to him and leaned against him before going up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek, "keep telling yourself that, dear."

"And you Severus when did you know it was love?" Pomona asked.

"Who do you think asked Poppy to set up the date?" Severus smirked than pulled his wife away, they had been there long enough, it was time to go home.

(This prompt drabble came from my friend and I talking about guys on first dates and how clumsy there were. Every single first date we've been on, they spilled something.)


	5. Chapter 5 - Kissing

Prompt: Kissing  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
OTC: Snape/OFC  
Setting: Snape home

(Seriously, I do not own Harry Potter, I wish you'd stop asking)

Severus Snape looked up from the Potion's Monthly that he was reading and was arrested by the look on his wife's face, "something wrong?" She continued to look at him without answering and he slowly put the magazine on the table next to his chair. She moved over to him and stared at him, than surprised him by sitting in his lap.

She studied him like a lab specimen before leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips. She had moved back before he could react, "yes, I like that one," she muttered.

She turned her head to the side and stared at his lips again before going back for another kiss. This one was just lips and a bit longer. Severus gently kissed her back and when she moved back she sighed, "I like that one too."

She tilted her head the other way and dove in kissing him hard. He growled in response to the attack but let her pull away, "darn it!" she muttered.

She kissed him several more times, with the tongue, nibbling on his lower lip, upper lip, with teeth, without and then moving to kiss along his jaw and down his throat. Each time she would pull back and mutter to herself. Severus found himself very aroused but very amused. She finally focused on his eyes and flushed a bit when she say the hot stare that she was getting, "so mind telling me what that was all about?"

Her blush intensified and she buried her face in her shoulder. He put a hand in her hair and gently pulled her back to meet his eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "Ummm… a friend at work asked me what drew me to you and I said kissing," she swallowed hard and gave him a nervous smile, "she wanted to know which kind of kissing I liked the best and well… I was at a loss as to what to tell her."

Snape made an amused sound in his throat and plucked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, "maybe you need more experiments to decide?"

She smiled up at him when he laid her on the bed and he laid on top of her, "maybe I do."


	6. Chapter 6 - Walking Alone

Prompt: Walking Alone  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
OPT: Severus Snape/OC  
Setting: Snape Household

(Still don't own Harry Potter)

Severus Snape was walking alone out of the house trying to let the cold air clear his head of the mad rush of anger and guilt that the argument he had just had with his wife had inspired. They really didn't argue very often, he could count on one hand the number of yelling arguments that the two had had. One had been of his treatment of Harry Potter. Yes, he knew the brat wasn't his father, but did he have to look so much like the git? ("I've met Tobias Snape, and you are not like him and you lived with him for 17 years, how can a child who probably has no memories of his father be anything like the man? And tell me, Severus Snape, have you even looked for Lily in him?")

One argument had had her walking out on him ("why can't you tell him no! Why can't he find another spy?" She had cried when she had come back and he pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently) she had moved out two months later when the Dark Lord had ordered Wormtail to move in with him ("I found the slimy bastard in our bedroom this morning, either he goes or I do!" She had left telling him that she loved him, that if he needed her he had only to call but until Wormtail was gone, she would not step foot in the house again. It had been a long two years.)

Tonight's 'argument' had been over his nightmare of the time he had been headmaster. Michael Corner had been staring at him with accusing eyes in his dreams along with all the first years who had been tortured under the Carrows. He was tried, tired of the accusing eyes, tired of the trials and recovery of the Final Battle, just tired.

The argument had been set off by a note from Corner he had received the night before. The… brat had thanked him, thanked him for keeping him safe. He had thought the boy had been unconscious when he had slipped into the Great Hall, spelled most of the boy's whip marks healed and giving him several potions for healing and pain. He had read the note with a stony face. She had tried to talk to him but he had snapped at her and she had snapped back and the two had argued heatedly about him getting counseling. He had ignored his wife's concerned/hurt eyes as he quickly left the house later that night when he had woken from the nightmare.

A soft step sounded behind him and he whirled around. His wife stood watching him, his cloak in her hands. She hesitated a step before moving closer to him and handing him his robe. She had already put a heating charm on it and he hadn't realized he was shivering until he stopped, "I love you Severus Snape, whatever your flaws, whatever your guilt. I love you." Snape sighed and pulled her into his arms resting his chin on her head and closed his eyes thankful he wasn't going to doing this alone.


	7. Chapter 7 - EasterSpring Break

Prompt – Spring Break  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
OPT – SS/OC  
Setting – Hogwarts

I do not own Harry Potter

Severus Snape waited on top of the battlements of Hogwarts for his wife to join him. It was Spring Break at the castle and only a handful of students were left, mostly 7th years and Muggleborns who were uncomfortable at home(he had already tagged the ministry to keep an eye on them over the summer). He leaned on the stone wall that surrounded the battlement and stared around him. It was his, Hogwarts was his. He had been shocked (just as everyone else had been) when Minerva had announced her retirement and as there had been so many candidates for Headmaster the school board had voted to let the School Hat decided on the new Headmaster.

The hat had been placed on head after head, each teacher being required to wear it, but when it had been placed on Severus' head, it had announced him the next headmaster. Needless to say the silence in the room after the announcement had been quite heavy. Snape had then been granted the position but all his actions were put under a heavy microscope. The first major change he had made however was a change in teacher's load. Any teacher who was Head of House could only teach two classes (usually either NEWTs levels or First/Second years), this also applied to Deputy Head. He had also added a few classes and split a few, he was told under no uncertain terms that he had to get School Board permission to hire and fire for the next five years (and he was fine with that).

Potter had been injured by a Dark Curse while on Auror Duty and now was head of Gryffindor House, Granger was the Transfiguration Professor, Longbottom had been surprisingly made Head of Hufflepuff and was in charge of the Greenhouses, Malfoy was Head of Slytherin and Potions Master (he taught the first and second years, while Severus taught NEWT level students). His wife was even teaching now, she taught first and second year Latin.

He had been brooding so long over his school that he started when two arms went around him and a head was leaned over his shoulder, warm cheek touching his cold one. "You take me to the best places on Spring Break, Severus."

He smiled as he pulled on her arms a bit to draw her closer to him and sighed in contentment, "now my day is complete."

She gave a soft laugh and turned to kiss him on the cheek, "I see you've been abusing house elves again," she said and pulled away a bit to look at the sumptuous picnic set up behind them.

He scoffed as that had been an article that had been written by Rita Skeeter and had been one of the pushes to get the woman fired for libel as well as make the Daily Prophet print accurate stories. He let go of one of her hands but kept the other as he turned around and led her to the picnic that had been set up. "I think out of all the Easter Breaks I've had since I have been working at Hogwarts, this has been my best." She smiled at him and poured the wine.

(Unbetaed and not thrilled with the end)


	8. Chapter 8 - Forgotten

Prompt-Forgotten  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Hogwarts

(I don't own Harry Potter… shocking isn't it)

He had forgotten something… he knew he had he just couldn't figure out what it was. He did self-check, brushed teeth, combed his hair, vitamin potion, nutrient potion, allergy potion, mouthwash potion taken. He closed his eyes and remembered getting dressed. He had on his boots, socks, pants, trousers, t-shirt, shirt, jacket, teacher's robe. He checked his pockets, yes, his wand, bezoar, handkerchief, headache potion were there.

He glanced at his schedule, 1st Year Huff/Raven – First period, 3rd Year Gry/Sly – Second Period, lunch, 4th Year Gry/Sly – Third Period and 7th year advanced NEWTs – Fourth Period, and any detentions scheduled had been completed. He pulled out his planner and flipped to the day… no his anniversary had been last week, his wife's birthday was in 4 months, his was in 6, Christmas was in 5 1/2, Valentine day was in 7. So he hadn't forgotten anything there. He closed his eyes and thought about this morning; students had given him strange looks and still scuttled out of his way… He shook his head he couldn't figure out what it was he had forgotten.

He sighed and stood up to go back to his… no their quarters and whispering the password (which he had not forgotten) he went in and was greeted (very enthusiastically) by his wife. "See I told you if you didn't sneer you would make it through the day!" she smiled up at him. He wanted to hit his forehead that is what he had forgotten this morning; he had forgotten to make sure his sneer was in place!

(My very bad attempt at humor)


	9. Chapter 9 - Hanging out with Friends

Prompt – Hanging out with Friends  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
OPT – Severus Snape

(I don't own Harry Potter!)

Severus Snape really didn't understand the concept of ladies night out. It puzzled him because most of the ladies whom his wife was hanging out on those nights she saw every day at work so why did they need to hang out at night? He figured men probably had guy's night out too, but he wasn't a big sports fan so hanging out to discuss the latest Quidditch results just didn't appeal to him. He was sure there were other reasons why men hung out, but he just didn't see the appeal. If he wanted to hang out with a friend he would call them up, they would either go out to dinner or have dinner at the house and it would be with or without his wife.

He turned the page of the book he was reading, he was waiting for the Messenger spell telling him that his wife was ready to come home. It was never good to mix apparition and alcohol and his wife very rarely drank so she was a bit tipsy at two drinks and usually was very sleepy from it.

His wife had a very eclectic group of female friends as she had grown up with pure blood squib Grandparents who raised her mostly muggle but with a lot of pure blood influence. It kept her under the Dark Lord's radar, but let her stay close to him during his Potions Mastery training.

"Severus, I am ready to come home," a glowing white panther came into room and he felt a moment of smug satisfaction. His animagi form was a panther and while he never had doubts and she told him often, seeing the form showed him how much she still loved him.

He put his bookmarker in his book and put it away than grabbed his cloak and walked out of the house, warding it behind him. His apparition was almost silent as he popped behind the small dive, deep in the shadows. His dark eyes noticed a smoker and he waited for the woman to turn away before sliding forward blending with the shadows. The small bar was crowded but he easily spotted his wife and he silently moved over to the group.

"Severus!" one of his wife's friends said, "join us."

"No, Rose," the woman he loved stood and he quickly helped her with her coat, "I am done for the night, see you guys at work on Monday."

"Ahhhh…," one of the older women pouted, but the two walked to the exit. Severus heard a slow song being played on the jukebox and his wife began to hum the tune softly under her breath. He took her outside and the two of them slipped back into the shadows and he apparaited them home. He could tell that she was a tispy as she let him take off her coat and her shoes and lead her up to their bedroom, all the while she was still humming that soft tune under her breath. He pulled her close and held her as they sway to the music she was hummed softly. She leaned against him and she sighed, "love you Severus, my potions master."

"Love you, wife," Severus said as he led her to the bed. She waited until he had removed his boots and laid down than laid down next to him, her head on his chest. "Did you have fun?"

"Hmm…. It was fun," she agreed, her voiced a slur of alcohol and sleep.

"Sleep we will talk in the morning," he said.

She hmmmmed again and drifted off to sleep, his strong heart beating in her ear.

(Sorry this were so late, Work went wonky and than I didn't have any prompts from the site)


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbye

Prompt:Goodbye (Hello)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing:Severus Snape/OFC

(Nope still don't own Harry Potter)

Severus Snape opened a small wooden box that he kept the few mementos that he permitted himself to keep. The box contained three photo, the first was of his mother taken before she had met Tobias Snape, but after she had graduated Hogwarts. He smiled as he looked at Lily's photo, it was of her (and only her) in her wedding gown. He put that aside looking instead for a small broach that was his mother's, he thought it would beautiful on his wife's new dress robes. He came across their wedding picture, they both looked young in it, she looked happy, he looked… content. He flipped that up and kept looking for the small velvet box. He found the box under a well well worn envelop and he pulled the box out but his mind was on the letter and the first time he saw it.

Severus Snape, 20 year old newly appointed potions master frowned as he finished unpacking his worn suitcase and came across an envelope that had S. Snape on the outside. After casting multiple detection spells on it he picked it up and opened it and began to read the short note.

Dear Severus (my Potions Master)

I am writing this letter to say good-bye. While I really enjoyed our many dates together, I felt that many times you were thinking and wishing I was someone else. I am sorry, please come and see me when you can commit to US in a relationship.

Love

Me

Severus stilled as he read the note, his breath caught in his throat and he realized what he was losing and could have already lost. He hissed when his dark mark flared signaling that the Dark Lord wanted him and he stoically put the note in his pocket. Later…

Severus looked nervously down the hall of the small apartment building and found door number 6. He knew it was late, but this couldn't wait. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later knocked again. He heard movement behind the door and a sigh before it was unlocked and opened. She leaned against it, not inviting him in but looking inviting with her hair tousled from sleep and her short nightshirt, "Severus, it's late." She said.

He stepped forward but she didn't move and he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, "hello, my name is Severus Snape, I would very much like it if you would be in my life." She stared into his dark eyes for several long seconds before she sighed again and let him into her apartment and back into her life.

He was brought back from his memories by a voice at the door, "Severus can you zip me up?"

He looked up at the woman who he loved with a deep love and moved forward to help her finish dressing. He gave a soft kiss to her neck as he handed her the velvet box over her shoulder. "It was my mother's, I would like for you to wear it."

She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, "I would be honored, my Potions Master." She kissed him than stepped back letting him pin the broach to her dress.

(Okay, so my dear John letter sucks, but I went completely blank on this trying not to make it sad!)


	11. Chapter 11 - Pajamas

Prompt – Pajamas  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing –Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – First night home during summer break

( I don't own Harry Potter)

Severus Snape sighed as he let the hot water beat down on him, even with magic moving back home was tiring. He reached for his shampoo and was lathering into his hair removing the protective gel that he used to protect his hair for long exposure to potion ingredients and fumes when he thought he heard the bathroom door open. He paused his movements and listened intently before quickly ducking his head back under the spray than when the soap was out of his eyes he looked out the shower curtain. Nothing… no one, okay maybe he was hearing things. He pulled back into the hot water and frowned a bit, he knew his wife was downstairs finishing unpacking the books that they had brought back home and it didn't look like anything had been disturbed. He gave a half shrug, but kept an ear and an eye on the curtain.

Ten minutes later he got out and grabbed one of the fluffy towel and quickly dried off. He turned to where he had put his pajamas and froze. The stack was smaller, he narrowed his eyes and picked up the items pulling on the pants and bottoms and noticed the top was missing. His eyebrow raised. He remembered picking them up, because he had actually had to go looking for the top. His lips quirked in puzzlement as he grabbed his bathrobe (the silk one that his wife had gotten him for his birthday last year) and slipped into his slippers and looked around the small room again making sure he hadn't missed anything, nope still gone.

He walked into his bedroom and stopped as he took in his wife. All his blood drained from his head to his groin as he stared at her from bottom to top. She had her back to him and was leaning over slightly putting clothes away in her dresser. Her legs were bare and although she wasn't tall, in what she was wearing, her legs seemed extremely long. He could just make out the bottoms of her black panties as she leaned over a bit more and put something away in a lower drawer. He could hear she was muttering to herself as she swept her mid shoulder length hair impatiently out of her way. He must have shifted a bit because she looked over her shoulder at him and he nearly groaned at sight.

"Sorry for stealing your pajama top, I just can't find my nightgowns and…" she paused and straightened when she got a good look at his face, "Severus?" He was too her in three strides, "what?"

They were both panting from exertion by the time Severus came back to himself. He felt content and very sated. He rolled on to his back and his wife leaned against his side, her head pillowed on his chest, "well… that was interesting and… fun!" she turned resting her chin on his chest and grinned up at him, "care to tell me what brought that on?"

"You will not wear your nightgowns to bed," Severus growled, "only my pajama tops."

His wife's grin grew, "ah… I see," she rubbed bare leg against his and he gave a small groan of pleasure, "I think that can be arranged." She pulled herself up a bit and kissed him, "love you, my potion's master."

He sighed in contentment as she snuggled back up to him and they drifted off to sleep.

AN: Sorry these are late, work has been hectic this week.


	12. Chapter 12 - Making Out

Prompt – Making Out  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Hogwarts (before Harry years)

( I still don't own Harry Potter)

"Two Slytherins, one a prefect the other the head boy, making out like… unrestrained Gryffindors," Snape's cutting voice could be heard down the corridor and she hid a smirk at the two teens looked horribly embarrassed and awkward at being caught. They had thought they had found the perfect broom closet to make out in, one (the head boy had assured his girlfriend) that even Filch had forgotten about by the looks of the dust. Filch might have forgotten about it, but Professor Snape clearly had not and the teens were mortified at being caught by their head of house no less, "detention with me for the next three Saturdays."

"But it's a Hogsmeade weekend," the Head Boy protested.

"And?" Snape growled.

Both teens squeaked and the girl hastily grabbed her boyfriend's arm stilling his words, "nothing sir, sorry sir." He glared at them before stepping back and pointing with a jerk of his head the way back to the Slytherin Common room.

The teens barely acknowledged her before speeding by and she slipped up to the man who was glaring at their retreating backs. His eyes shifted over to hers and he could see the amusement in them, "problems?"

"Just two hormonal teenagers," Snape said.

"So this is a broom cupboard," she leaned in to look at the small dusty room.

"hmmm," he hummed not paying attention to what his wife was doing… that was until she jerked on his arm and yanked him into the small room with her, "what?"

"I've never made out in a broom closet before," she breathed.

"Oh?" Severus said, his eyebrow going up.

"Hmm. I wonder what the appeal is," she nodded at him, "wanna show me?"

A slow smile spread on his face and he closed the door plunging them in the darkness.

Ten minutes later the door of the closet was abruptly opened and the two Snape's blinked at the sudden light. Headmaster Dumbledore looked in on them in bemusement. Snape stepped in front of his wife's disheveled form as she hastily straightened and button clothes than he stiffly nodded to the older man before grabbing his blushing wife's wrist and pulling her behind him down the hall and back to their quarters. The headmaster waited until they were around the corner before chuckling.


	13. Chapter 13 - Eating Ice Cream

Prompt – Eating Ice Cream  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Snape household

(Still down own Harry Potter)

(This is right after Snape was made headmaster of Hogwarts for the second time… see Spring Break)

Severus Snape walked in the door and tiredly pulled off his cloak hanging it next to his wife's. He walked into the living room and leaned over to kiss the woman who was staring at the wall. He froze… she was eating ice cream right out of the container. He kissed her cheek and gently tugged the half eaten tub from her hands, before using his wand to send it back to cold box. He moved around the couch and sat down, pulling his wife onto his lap. She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder, her tears soon left wet marks on his shirt. He just held her knowing that when she was a bit calmer she would tell him what was wrong.

"I quit my job today," she said her voice muffled in his shoulder. He nodded, he had been expecting it for a while, she hadn't been happy at St. Mungo's pediatric division for the past few years. "You're not angry?" she pulled back and looked at him angrily. His calm eyes bore into hers giving her back her equilibrium, "sorry."

His lips quirked in a smile, "I've been waiting for you to quit for a while now," he admitted, "the new supervisor has been irritating you and you haven't been happy. My job is enough for the both of us."

She scowled at the mention of her boss. The man was a total… jerk. He tried to cut corners in everything but she drew the line at cutting the corner when treating the children like human beings and giving them substandard potions and medical treatment. She had been reminded quite snippily that she was not in charge of the hospital; he was and blah blah blah until she got fed up with the man's over inflated sense of self importance and quit. On her way out she spotted Astoria Malfoy with her son Scorpios. She caught the younger woman before she could take her son into the hospital room and recommended that she take her son to see Madam Sue Li at Hogwarts, because the medical treatment at St Mungo's was no longer up to standard and had left. She knew that she would probably be facing many repercussions over just quitting like that and for talking about St. Mungo's that way, but she had worked at the hospital for over 20 years as a Nurse's Aide and was shocked at how badly the pediatric ward had been going down with the new supervisor.

"This is actually fortuitous for me," Snape said and she looked at him quizzically, "I need a new Latin teacher, and your Latin skills are suburb."

"Latin teacher," she looked at him puzzled, "but Hogwarts doesn't offer Latin."

"It does now!" Snape said emphatically, "as well as several other classes that have been dropped and I want to restart now that the school has gone back to nearly full classes."

She gave him a devious look, "and if I want to have an affair with my boss?"

"hmmm…" Snape said his eye glinting, "I think that that can be arranged." She squealed when he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14 - Odd Taste

Prompt – Odd Tasting  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Snape household

Still don't own! Nope really I don't

(AN: I really had a hard time with this one! But finally stumbled to this)

Severus Snape had a headache… it had started out as a slight nag but was now well passed time he should have taken something for it and was now spiraling into having to lay down for a few hours after taking something for his headache. He didn't usually leave a headache this long, but he had been in the middle of writing his article for the potions monthly. He had discovering that waiting until after the Wolf'sbane Potion had just started to simmer before adding the lavender made transformation a lot less painful. He wrote the last word with a grimace, he would proofread it later, right now… he only wanted a headache potion and a laydown.

He shuffled into the bathroom keeping the light off, he knew where everything was by touch and felt into the medicine cabinet. His fingers brushed against the stoppered vials and he felt for the identifying mark that would mark it as a headache potion. He sighed with relief when he finally found it and quickly downed the dose prepared to grimace at it's taste. That was odd… it didn't taste bad like it normally did. He briefly wondered if he took the correct potion but knew that he had when he felt his headache receding from screaming agony to mildly pounding. He put the vial on the small shelf and moved to their darkened bedroom, his mind pondering over the odd taste. As he drifted off into a light doze, he identified one of the things that had nagged at him, it was his wife's potions, not one of his.

Severus Snape jerked awake, she didn't! she had… why that little… minx! He listened and heard her moving down stairs and he quickly got up, retrieved the vial and swept down stairs. She looked up at him and smiled her hands busy preparing the evening meal, "how's your headache?"

"You added a flavoring to it!" Snape exclaimed and set the vial forcefully down on the counter.

She did a slow blink and turned her eyes to the vial. She recognized it as one she brewed and smiled, "yes and it worked didn't it?"

Severus scowled at her, "that isn't the point." Her smile grew as she came up to him and hugged him, her chin resting on his chest as she stared up at him and he stared down his nose at her. He grumbled but kissed her, "they aren't supposed to taste nice."

"Than we won't tell anyone that Severus Snape likes Bubble Gun flavored headache potions," she laughed when his scowl deepened.


	15. Chapter 15 - Go Back to Sleep

Prompt - Go back to sleep  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pair – Severus OFC  
Setting – Snape household ( after second war)

(Still don't own Harry Potter, shocking isn't it!)

Severus Snape rolled over in his sleep his arm automatically reaching out to pull his wife close to him. His arm however met nothing and his brain began to wake up. He opened his eyes blinking sleep out of them and looked over the bed, no wife, he looked around the room, again no wife. He glanced at the clock, 3 am and knew something was wrong. He got out of bed, quickly putting his slippers and dressing gown on and slipped out of the room. A quick glance towards the end of the hall showed that she was not in the bathroom and a soft glow from down the stairs showed that she was on the level below.

He found her a few minutes later sitting on a window seat, her knees pulled tightly to her chest as she stared out into the dark night. He noticed the tea pot and summoned a second cup and stepping up to her tapped the pot, reheating it and pouring himself a cup and retouching hers. She didn't seem to have noticed him yet and he sighed and very gently touched her face. She startled her eyes turning to him and she hastily wiped the tears that were on her cheeks, "Severus," she said, "sorry couldn't sleep."

He snorted and moved the coffee table closer to her. A small movement from her had him growling softly and he summoned a throw from the couch. She gave a watery laugh when he tucked it around her, "now… talk to me." He said his voice still raspy as it was still healing from Nagini's snake bite.

She touched his cheek and than moved it gently down to where his throat was wrapped in the bandages, "I almost lost you." She whispered.

"Well thank God for Harry Bloody Potter," he said his voice filled with sarcastic derision. Harry had found his bezoar and had quickly shoved it into Snape's mouth, than in desperation to make the bleeding stopped had cast a new (still unnamed) spell. Snape had been held between life and death until he was able to get to Madam Pomfrey (and his wife who was helping her with the wounded) and than the boy… no young man had had problems removing the spell. Severus had still almost died, but he had been a long time healing before Pomfrey would let him leave the hospital and even than it was only under his wife's very watchful eyes.

She choked back a soft sob and he quickly realized that humor was not appreciated at the moment and pulled her off the window seat and into his lap, "talk to me."

"I almost lost you," she whispered, her head close to his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him, "and the only thing I would have remembered is our argument and my moving out."

Snape was silent for several moments, "the only thing that kept me going for those students was knowing that you, my wife, my love, were waiting for me. That you love me for all my horrific faults, that you cast no blame on my for taking the mark like a stupid Gryffindor and that you would go on loving me. You sent me letters constantly, you visited me when you could at Hogwarts and when I could get that damn rat to leave, so no wife you never abandoned me. You stood up for what you believed was right, and you loved… love me."

She had pulled away from her tight embrace while he spoke and stared intently into his dark eyes, "but…"

"No wife, I am not angry at you, I don't feel betrayed nor abandoned, I felt proud of you," he vanished the tea pot and cups back into the kitchen than picked her up in his arms.

"Put me down Severus," she cried out, "your injuries."

"Are getting much better thanks to your excellent care," he said as he headed back up the stairs to their bedroom, "now let me take care of you for the night and help you get back to sleep."

He slipped her nightgown off of her and she stared at him for a long moment before relaxing as he stroked her body, "I love you Severus."

"Love you wife," he said as he leaned in for a kiss before joining himself to her and completing the circle of love that they felt for each other.

AN: I wanted a story that was not Severus having a nightmare, so… this was born.


	16. Chapter 16 - Morning Routine

Prompt – Their Morning Routine  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Snape/OFC  
Setting – Lazy Saturday Morning

(Still don't own Harry Potter, but I am confident that I will someday)

Severus Snape loved lazy Saturday mornings. He would wake as he always did, but rather than rushing to get ready for work, he would do a brief amount of morning abulitions than crawl back into bed and watch her sleep. He had started doing this after they had gotten married, he had so surprised that someone like her could want even care about someone like him, and after the years he was still in awe that she had stayed with them. Yes they had had their difficulties, but what couple doesn't?

A few times she would stir awake before he would expect her too and he would hastily get out of bed to cover his embarrassment. Usually he would caress her wake and if they had no plans until quite late in the morning, they would spend it making love.

XxXx

She loved lazy Saturday mornings. She always woke up when Severus would get out of bed to do his morning abolitions and had learned over the years to not let him know that she was awake until he was ready for her. So she had perfected the art of pretending to sleep while he watched her. She loved the gentleness he would show her when he would gently caress her, kiss her 'awake' on those Saturdays. How they would make love for hours when there was nothing to interfere. She wondered after all the years that they had been living together if he knew that she was awake, but neither asked and were content to continue their morning routine.


	17. Chapter 17 - Spooning

Prompt – Spooning  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Snape/OFC  
Setting – Snape Household (While Petigrew was living with Snape and his wife had moved out)

(Don't own Harry Potter... why don't I say I don't own Severus Snape? hmmm)

Snape rolled over and punched his pillow. He missed her damn it! Damn that rat, damn Dumbledore for making him become a spy again and damn the Dark Lord for 'suggesting' he take Peter Petigrew into his home until the rat grew a back bone.

His bed seemed so big and empty without her in it. He missed her. He missed her soft breath as she slept, the small snore that she vehemently denied making. Her body heat, her soft curves as he pulled her against him. The small noises of her contentment as they made love… damn it! Now he was more awake that he had been before! He flopped ungracefully on his back and stared moodily up at the ceiling. Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't care if he killed the whiny cowardly peeping Rat right?

He sighed heavily out of his nose and willed himself to sleep. He imagined her sleeping next to him, his mind recalling sounds and feelings and he sighed as he rolled over his arms stretched out as he was half asleep to pull her against him and again met with the cold spot that told him she wasn't there. He refused to groan in frustration, but damn it! He missed her. He missed cuddling with her and yes, damn it he missed spooning her as he drifted off to sleep.

XsXXXsXX

Peter took one look at Severus' face the next morning and decided that if he wanted to live he had better hide in his room, under the bed, and in his rat form.


	18. Chapter 18 - Do Something Together

Prompt – Doing Something Together  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pair – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Saturday Nights

(Don't own Severus Snape (or Harry Potter))

Everyone knew that Headmaster Snape and his wife lived for Saturdays. When Headmaster Snape had still been Head of Slytherin the students had quickly learned not to piss him off on Saturdays as his detentions would be horrific, especially if they made him late getting home. When she had begun teaching, Professor Snape's Saturday detentions were even worse. Who would have thought that the kind woman could come up with such EVIL detentions (translate this whole chapter into readable Latin using only a dictionary). When their colleagues had discovered that they two made a point to do something together on Saturday night they had begun volunteering to take the detentions (much to the relief of the students). Everyone thought they went places or did things together… if only they knew.

Severus gently threaded his fingers through his wife's hair and stroked her scalp causing her to almost purr as she continued reading the book propped up on her leg. His mind was on his book, but also on the woman leaning her head on his shoulder. Most woman wanted dates, jewelry, flowers, conversation, dinners… attention, but his wife was very content to just spend time reading with him. Sometimes he would sit in his chair, and she would curl on the couch. Others he would sit on the couch and she would lean on his shoulder and eventually slip down so her head was on his lap. Very rarely did he read with his head in her lap, but either way, they were content doing this one thing together. They lived for Saturday nights and their time together.


	19. Chapter 19 - In Formal Clothes

Prompt – Formal  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC  
Setting – Order of Merlin Ceremony

While Severus was loathed of these types of functions, especially with him in the spot light, he had to admit that he looked good in his formal robes. His wife looked stunning in hers as well. His were black with Slytherin green lining and accents and Silver snakes embroidered on the back and his Potion Masters Mark on the left breast. Hers were the opposite of his, Slytherin Green with black lining and accents and Silver snake embroidered on the back and over her left shoulder. His hair was tied back simply with a black velvet ribbon, the collar of his robes covered the white bandages that were still around his neck. Her done up in an intricate style he wondered when she had had time to do.

He had been sent home… him sent home… earlier that day by Minerva with an admonishment to get ready for the thrice damn ceremony that he wanted no part of. Harry Bloody Potter insisted that he (and of course the other dunderheaded Gryffindors followed his lead) wouldn't attend a ceremony to accept his Order of Merlin first class without the Potions Master present. So the ministry (and the press) had waited (impatiently) for him to heal well enough to attend the function. He had put it off as long as he could and it wasn't until Kingsley had appealed to Minerva and his wife that he had been out maneuvered into coming.

He had walked into his quarters his hands itching to hex the dress robes that were hanging on the closet door, but knowing how much work his wife had put into them. She had hand embroidered his Mark and the snakes on both of their robes, and he had to admit her robes were stunning. She had come out of their bedroom, a small smile on her face as she took in his disgruntled expression. She had held out her hand and he reluctantly let her draw him into their bedroom and bathroom. A hot bath had been drawn for him and she gently and lovingly stripped him, bathed him and washed his hair. She had pampered him, giving him liberal kisses and caresses, with a promise that if he could stay 2 hours after dinner than she would very much make up the night to hm.

They had given him the thrice damned medal, which was now around his neck and he had glared at them before they could yell out for him to give a speech and he had stalked off the stage. (He didn't miss Potter's eye roll.) Dinner was excellent as ever and he had danced two dances with his wife, but his eyes were on the clock, he had ten more minutes of this torture left and he could go collect his promise. He turned his attention back to Granger who was chattering on and on about her Transfiguration Apprenticeship and he tune her out to begin seeking his wife.

"Pardon, Miss Granger," his wife's voice from his elbow and he turned to look at her, "but I promised Severus only two hours," Granger smiled at his wife and nodded before turning away and find someone else to pester. "Ready, love?" she asked.

"More than," his voice rasped still healing but she smiled and they slipped out the balcony door of the hotel where the ceremony had taken place and apparated back home. He drew her in his arms and kissed her deeply, "thank you." He said simply, "love you."

"Love you," she sighed contentedly, "my Potions Master."


	20. Chapter 20 - Dancing

Prompt – Dancing  
Fandom – Harry Potter  
Pairing – Severus Snape/OFC

(I don't own Harry Potter!)

Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape loved to dance. He just didn't like dancing in public with people who knew him. Also contrary to popular belief he was quite good at it. In Hogwarts and ministry functions, surrounded by friends and collogues he would usually dance two dances with his wife. However if he got the chance to take them somewhere they usually would tear up the dance floor.

He loved to Salsa… okay change that he loved watching his wife Salsa, with her eyes sparkling in pleasure and happiness. He also loved the Tango. The blatant sensuality of the dance appealed to him on many levels.

He liked the surprise dances that he would orchestrate on quiet nights in their home. He would close his book, close hers and pull her to her feet, his wand flickering at either the radio or the phonograph player and they would sway to the music. His wife's eyes would light up with excitement and pleasure as they danced in their living room.

However he had to admit the dance that he and his wife were currently engaged in was his favorite. The music was the soft pants, groans and gasps as they moved together in well orchestrated harmony. The lyrics of the songs were the whispers filled with love and encouragement. The beat was the movement of their hips as they joined and fell away from each other in a steady rhythm. Yes, Severus could admit to himself as they gasped out their completion, this was his favorite dance of all.

AN: Sorry for taking so long with these, my group stopped sending prompts because no one was writting them but me. I finally have the whole list and will start writing when I can... However (and there usually is a however right?) my Grandmother died on Tuesday, rather unexpectedly expected. It might take me a bit to get back into writing, but I promise, I will finish these, look for the rest closer to the end of the month.


End file.
